Das große Schweigen
Das große Schweigen (Originaltitel: Hush) ist die Folge 10 der Staffel 4 und die 66. Folge überhaupt von Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Inhalt In dieser Folge tauchen geheinisvolle Märchenmonster, die "Gentlemen" auf. Sie rauben den den Bewohnern von Sunnydale ihre Stimmen. Niemand kann mehr sprechen oder reden, es herrscht "das große Schweigen". Dies wollen sie nutzen um Menschen zu töten und sieben Herzen zu rauben ohne das jemand die Schreie hört. Doch Buffy und ihre Freunde kommen ihnen auf die Spur. Dabei begegnen Buffy und Riley einander zum ersten Mal im Kampf und erkennen die wahre Identität des anderen. Auch Willow gewinnt in Tara eine neue Freundin. "Das große Schweigen" gilt als eine der beindruckendsten Folgen der ganzen Serie. Handlung Die Folge fängt damit an, dass Buffy in der Vorlesung von Professor Walsh einschläft. Sie träumt das sie Riley küsst und er sagt: "Wenn ich dich küsse, geht die Sonne unter." Sie liest im Saal: "Das Glück ist mit den Tapferen!" Und sie sieht ein kleines Mädchen mit einem geheimnisvollen Holzkistchen. Es singt folgenden Text: "Hörst keinen Ruf, hörst keinen Schrei, Gentlemen die ziehen vorbei. Sehen zum Fenster rein, klopfen dann an. Die wollen ganze sieben und du bist auch dran! Du bist völlig stumm, siehst nie mehr Licht, wirst schreiend sterben, doch man hört dich nicht!" Dann sieht sie noch ein geheimnisvolles Wesen mit schwarzem Anzug und wacht auf. Giles ist zunächst ratlos und denkt an Kindheitserinnerungen. Unterdessen kommen sich Buffy und Riley immer näher. Doch beide haben Geheimnisse voreinander: Buffy ist die "Jägerin" und Riley arbeitet für die Initiative. Später geht Willow zu einem Hexentreffen wo sie auf Tara trifft. Doch die sogenannten "Hexen" haben keine Ahnung von Hexerei. Willow wird nicht ernst genommen und Tara traut sich nicht, obwohl sie anscheinend mehr weiß. Giles bekommt Besuch von einer Freundin namens Olivia. Er will mit ihr ein paar Tage verbringen und quartiert deswegen Spike bei Xander ein, der nicht gerade begeistert ist. Xander und Anya wiederum sind sich nicht einig, ob sie nur miteinander schlafen oder eine echte Beziehung haben. Als in der Nacht alle schlafen, öffnen geheimnisvolle, schwarz gekleidete Monster im Turm beim Schlag der Rathausuhr ein geheimnisvolles Kästchen: Die Stimmen aller Bewohner von Sunnydale verschwinden darin! Als Buffy und Willow am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, müssen sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass sie keine Stimme mehr haben! Doch nicht nur ihnen geht es so. Alle Bewohner von Sunnydale haben ihre Stimmen verloren. Panik und Entsetzen machen sich breit. Xander versucht Buffy anzurufen, natürlich vollkommen vergeblich... Bei der Initiative fahren Riley und Forrest im Fahrstuhl ins geheime Labor. Beinah gehen sie dabei drauf, weil der Computer ihren Stimmcode nicht erkennt. Professor Walsh rettet sie. Aber auch bei der Initiative und der Regierung sind alle vollkommen ratlos. Man beschließt, zivil auf Patrouille gehen. Auch Buffy geht auf Patrouille. Beide begegnen einander, es kommt zum ersten Kuss. Doch noch immer kennen beide nicht die wahre Identität des anderen. Des Nachts streifen die geheimnisvollen Monster und ihre Diener durch Sunnydale. Sie töten einen Studenten, indem sie ihm das Herz herausreißen. Für die Herzen haben sie Gläser zum aufbewahren. Giles weiß nun endlich wer die geheimnisvollen Monster sind. Mithilfe eines Overheadprojektors klärt er die anderen im "Hörsaal" darüber auf. Am nächsten Tag erklärt Giles mithilfe von Bildern, dass die Gentleman Märchenmonster sind. Sie rauben den Bewohnern einer Stadt die Stimmen. Ihr Ziel ist es, sieben Herzen zu holen. Und niemand hört die Schreie der Opfer. Sie können nur durch den Schrei einer Prinzessin getötet werden. Abends geht Buffy wieder auf Steife. Auch Riley und die Initiative patrouillieren erneut, diesmal mit voller militärischer Ausrüstung. Tara will Willow aufsuchen, weil sie von ihr Rat und Hilfe erhofft. Doch die Gentlemen überraschen sie. Es kommt zu einer wilden Verfolgung. Verzweifelt und vergeblich klopft Tara an mehrere Türen. Doch aus Angst öffnet keiner! Da rennt sie beinahe Willow über den Haufen. Beide flüchten nun gemeinsam und landen in einem Aufenthaltsraum. Sie versuchen einen Getränkeautomaten vor die Tür zu schieben allerdings schaffen sie es nicht und Willow verknackst sich den Fuß. Doch sie versucht nun verzweifelt mit magischer Kraft den Automaten zu bewegen. Tara sieht es und versteht... Sie ergreift Willows Hand. Gemeinsam schieben sie den schweren Automaten mit magischer Wucht gegen die Tür und sind gerettet. Buffy entdeckt unterdessen das Versteck der Gentlemen. Auch Riley ist bereits dort: Beide kämpfen mit den Gentlemen und stoßen mitten im Kampf völlig überraschend aufeinander! Riley mit militärischer Ausrüstung und elektronischer Monsterwaffe, Buffy mit Armbrust und übermenschlichen Superkräften. Sie sind zunächst im wahrsten Sinne "sprachlos", kämpfen aber sofort mit vereinten Kräften. Schließlich kann Riley das Holzkistchen zerschlagen, die Stimmen werden frei und Buffy tötet alle Monster mit einem lautem Schrei. Am nächsten Tag reden Willow und Tara miteinander. Sie erkennen, dass sie beide Hexen sind. Sie freunden sich an und sind froh, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der einen versteht. Riley besucht am nächsten Tag Buffy im Studentenwohnheim. Er sagt: "Ich glaube, wir müssen reden." Darauf Buffy: "Da hast du wohl recht."... Gastdarsteller • Amber Benson als Tara Maclay • Marc Blucas als Riley Finn Trivia * Von Fans wird die Folge oft als die beste bezeichnet, weil fast 30 Minuten lang kein Wort gesagt wird. * In dieser Folge küssen Buffy und Riley sich zum ersten Mal. * In dieser Folge spielt zum ersten Mal Amber Benson als Tara mit, sie wird danach in Staffel 4, Staffel 5 und Staffel 6 zu einer Hauptfigur der Serie. Musik Diese Folge arbeitet, wie einst die klassischen Stummfilme, mit viel Gestik und Mimik sowie klassischer Musik. Dies macht ihren besonderen Reiz aus und die gespenstische, bedrohliche Stimmung besonders perfekt. Musikstücke: * Camille Saint-Saéns: "Dans Macabre" * Christoph Beck: Suite from "Hush": Silent Night, First Kiss, Enter of the Gentlemen, Schism * Christoph Beck: "Demon Got Yor Tongue" * Christoph Beck: "Golf Caps" * Christoph Beck: "The Princess Screams" Zitate * Geheimnisvolles Mädchen (englisches Original, deutscher Text siehe am Anfang der Handlung): "Can´t even shout, can´t even cry. The Gentlemen are coming by. Looking in windows, knocking on doors. They need to take seven and they might take yours. Can´t call mom, can´t say a word. You're gonna die screaming, but you won´t be heard." * Riley: "Was hast du heute abend vor?" Buffy: "Patrouillieren!" Riley: "Patrouillieren?" Buffy: "Äh,... Petroleum" Riley: "Du machst also heute Abend Rohöl??"... * Olivia: "Du hast mir so viel von Zauberei, den Mächten der Finsternis und ähnlichen Dingen erzählt. Ich dachte du wolltest dich bloß hervortun." Giles:"Das stimmt auch, aber ich habe auch nicht gelogen." Olivia: "Dann ist es also wahr, was du mir erzählt hast?" Giles: "Nicht alles. In Wirklichkeit war ich kein Gründungsmitglied von Pink Floyd..." Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Buffy Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episode Buffy